1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a mobile device for executing a function related to information displayed on an external device, a method for executing a function related to information displayed on an external device in a mobile device, and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to an increase in the number of various services and add-ons provided by mobile devices or portable devices (for example, smart phones), many mobile devices provide a Graphic User Interface (GUI) that uses a touch screen. In order to increase the usefulness of the mobile devices and meet the various needs of users, a variety of applications, which are executable in the mobile devices, have been developed.
Conventionally, in order to remotely search for information displayed on a screen of an external device (for example, a smart Television (TV) or a Personal Computer (PC)), a user may use a remote controller with four-direction buttons. For example, when using a pointer displayed on a screen of an external device to select a specific area on the screen of the external device, the user needs to shift the pointer up to the specific area by alternately selecting the four-direction buttons on the remote controller several times, and choose a Select button on the remote controller in the specific area so that information linked to the specific area may be displayed on the screen of the external device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.